Temptation
by Dobby'sBestFriend
Summary: First story- enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Thursday Afternoon. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor R.J. Lupin. Waste of time if you ask me. I'm sick of learning about redcaps and hinky punks and I'm especially sick of that pathetic mud blood Hermione Granger. Constantly putting her hand up and answering every single question asked- she's too smart for her own good. Why can't she be more like her friend, Potter

I hate to admit it but he's so handsome with his dark hair and startling emerald eyes - he's good in class and amazing on the Quidditch field. But his scar is the thing that strikes me the most- a symbol of power and bravery- a real turn on. I sit two rows in front of him and every time I glance back I can see his perfect, toned body underneath his robe, his shirt undone just enough for me to see his marble- like chest. It sends shivers down my spine every time. I guess that's one advantage to this tiresome lesson. Lupin's going on about something not even worth listening to as always so yet again I can easily drift into a blissful day- dream about the most gorgeous boy in Gryffindor, no, in Hogwarts.

I begin to think of a dark room, home to just me and Harry. He's standing in front of me looking at me with lust and admiration. He starts sliding his jet black robe down his pale muscular shoulders until it hit's the floor with a faint rustling sound. He holds his tie and removes it in the most seductive way possible. Quietly un-buttoning his shirt, his eyes open and close as if something was blinding him- like his beauty blinds me on a daily basis. I couldn't help but take in his perfect body. Pale and hairless, thin but extremely well toned. I nearly cry out with joy right there but manage to hold it in…just. His trousers slowly slide down his legs, leaving him standing there in just his boxers and socks- truly the cutest thing I've seen in all my life. He was just getting to the good bit, slowly moving his hands down towards his underwear before seductively pulling them down. I want to hold him in my arms, caress every part of him.

My hand reaches out but I'm awoken from my fantasy by Grangers obsessive arm waving- being annoying must be a common trait in mud bloods.  
People are getting out of their seats and leaving the room- class must be over. I'm thankful for this as I'm getting particularly hot and bothered by this time just thinking about Harry. Believe me, you do not get this sort of treatment from Pansy- she's nice but she's always around. Potter's mysterious and sexy, just the thought of him makes me hard. Another look around, everyone's gone, everyone but me and Harry. I get up to leave but before I do I turn around to look at him. He's looking straight back at me, I can feel my cheeks go red. He winks at me then proceeds to walk past me, straight out the room. Potter winked at me! Does it mean anything or was I just imagining it-I know love can mess with your head but I'm sure he was trying to tell me something.

Maybe I should catch up with him, tell him how I feel. But what if he says no, I mean we've never really gotten on or shown any sort of affection towards each other so I would completely understand if he didn't feel the same way but that doesn't mean it wouldn't break my heart. Oh god, I love him so much. What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation: Chapter 2(Harry's view)'Fortuna Major' Those two words I repeat day in, day out. Nothing more, Nothing less, the same old things happen everyday. I wake up, I eat, I go to classes, I eat, I sleep, then the cycle repeats itself. Sometimes I wish school was closed so I could focus on other things. Things that don't involve Draco Malfoy, the blonde haired, cynical, Slytherin boy. Earlier on today in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he kept looking at me, If I knew before hand he would be staring I would have made more of an effort. My hairs been a mess all day and I haven't ironed my clothes in a while. I need to talk to him, tell him how I feel. Part of me says that he feels the same way due to his constant blushing every time he sees me or the way he giggles so carelessly around me. We never used to make eye contact let alone willingly be around each other-It's weird but magical at the same time. I feel like a completely different person whenever I'm around him. Thankfully dinners being served right now in the Great Hall so I'm just gonna go down there and tell him how I feel, no more stalling, no more waiting- Now's the time to tell him the truth.I can see him straight away sitting opposite Pansy Parkinson. She's playing with her short, black hair constantly flirting with him. Before I can stop myself I'm walking over, straight towards him. He looks up at me, a sparkle in his eyes, a red tint to his pale face. I can't control the words that spill out my mouth.'Draco, uum, hi, you know I think we've been getting on really well recently and I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?'Honestly I don't know where that came from or why I said it but I did and I cant change that now. To my surprise he stood up right in front of me and kissed me. It felt so good, like stars colliding. I knew everything was going to be okay from now on, I have a reason to stay, a reason to be happy. I didn't think I would ever say it but I am madly in love Draco Malfoy. We reluctantly stopped and gazed into each others eyes, it was wonderful, something connected, it was like some kind of wand-less magic. I'd never felt so amazing, so safe. I knew that from now on nothing could hurt me when he was around he was my sole protector, my lover. It was more than just a crush. Looking around the Great Hall I saw so many shocked faces. Pansy, Crab and Goyle looked on in disgust and Ron and Hermione stared, mouths wide open completely speechless and to be honest I couldn't care less. It doesn't matter what anyone else thought about us. He held onto my hands and whispered seductively in my ear

'I love you Harry, I've waited so long for this moment'. Now it was me going red and uncontrollably giggling. If you've ever loved someone you'll understand, no moment compares to the ones when your with that person. I ran out of the Hall dragging him with me taking him into the Gryffindor common room. We were safe there as no one was due to return to their common rooms for a while yet. We laid down and held each other tight- it was to be the best night of my life.I awoke alone in my bed, tired but happy, remembering last nights activity with the love of my life. We played around for what seemed like years and shared one of the most intimate experiences possible. He was now mine and that will never change so long as I live. So Draco if your reading this, know that I love youfrom Harryxxx


End file.
